He's Quitting Tomorrow
by OldMondlerLover
Summary: A slightly AU take from TOW All The Kissing. Two parts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What took you so long?" she said, breathless, letting a touch of anxiety get the better of her for just a moment. He took a brief, deep breath, his hands tightening on her waist.

"I got caught up at work," he said, almost apologetically, his voice just as breathy and breathless and full of passion as hers. "But I'm quitting tomorrow."

An "oh" barely escaped her lips as he turned her in his embrace, lips locked together in a searing kiss, and began to walk backwards. His hands moved to her cheeks, her hands held his face between her palms.

Chandler could have kept spinning them around in circles and would have felt like he was standing still. He was dizzy half the time nowadays. He lived - literally lived - for the moments they could be alone together. Like this. Kissing her and feeling all he felt coming right back at him, emanating from her. The sex. Dear God, the sex had been outstanding. Every. Single. Time. In London, in New York. It hadn't mattered. But the kissing alone made him want to lose his mind, her mouth melding with his perfectly every time they touched.

Monica felt herself letting him pull her wherever he wanted to go. As long as she didn't have to open her eyes and could stay lost in his arms she was certain she'd live forever. Nothing felt normal anymore. She kissed him harder, thinking about how incredibly anxious she'd been for him to get home from work. She'd never felt anything like it. She'd never paced for 20 solid minutes waiting for any man, unless she was angry that he was late. But, she wasn't angry at Chandler. She was just overdue. So overdue for this moment they were in right now. It was as though she was craving him more and more. Her happiness seeming to depend on him walking through the door every day.

"Were you waiting for me?" Chandler whispered hotly against her lips, as though he was reading her mind. He continued to pull her to toward the bedrooms, a mild smirk playing on his lips. She blushed just a little and lowered her lashes as she smirked back at him.

"Maybe," she whispered, placing soft kisses on the corners of his mouth. He moaned, pulling her against him even more. She smiled at him just as she did when he walked through the door and his heart skipped a beat. He caught her lips and gently flicked his tongue over hers.

"I like that you were waiting for me," he said softly as he moved his mouth to her neck. She sighed against his hair.

"Mmm," she purred, then passively glanced behind him. "Chandler?"

"Yeah?" he breathed against her ear.

"We're going into Rachel's room," she said, trying to stifle a giggle. She felt him shrug.

"She has a bed, doesn't she?"

"Chandler…"

He looked around then and saw that, yes, indeed, they were heading into her roommate's bedroom. A kinky part of him thought it would be fun to have stealthy sex in that room, but the other part of him didn't want them to risk getting caught.

Quickly he grabbed her hand and they practically ran into Monica's bedroom. As Monica turned to lock the door behind them she felt Chandler right behind her, his hand running through her hair and he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, God," she breathed as his other arm worked its way around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her head was spinning. Why? Why hadn't they been doing this for years? If she'd had any idea he was this damn sexy, this damn hot in the bedroom she would have…

"What did you do while you were waiting for me?" he suddenly asked, getting extremely turned on knowing she had been wanting and waiting for this as long as he had all day. She grinned at the interruption of her train of thought as she turned around in his arms. He had a playful, yet seductive look on his face. The combination was adorable and smoldering at the exact same time. She kissed him gently.

"It wasn't like I was waiting around for you all day," she said, biting her lip a little nervously. "I did a little shopping." He furrowed his brow, not catching the slight tease in her voice.

"Oh, like, grocery shopping?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment that she wasn't pining for him all day. She almost laughed.

"Not exactly," she said softly as she reached behind her dress and began to unzip it. At the first flash of a bright red strap, he stopped her.

"Oh, Mon, let me," he almost begged, his heart racing. She dropped her arms as he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, slowly pulling it down from her body. The red straps held up a see-through red lace bra and, as he pushed further down, matching see-through red lace panties. He whimpered as she stepped out of her dress when it fell on the floor.

"Damn, Monica," he said, his lust-filled voice catching in his throat as his eyes raked her up and down. "That's...that's…"

He gulped, trying to catch his breath as a fine sheen of sweat broke across his forehead.

"I didn't wait for you all day," she whispered, her hands now working on loosening his tie. "But I did think about you all day."

She untied it and slowly pulled it off his shoulders. He caught her hands as she moved to the buttons of his shirt. She looked up at him and her heart flipped. The look on his face was so awestruck and sincere it nearly made her want to cry.

"I thought about you, too," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "All day. I nearly murdered Doug when he stopped me right as I was leaving. If I'd known you were...here, like…this..."

He looked her up and down again as he tore off his suit jacket and threw it to the other side of the room. He put his hands on her shoulders as she resumed unbuttoning his shirt, faster this time. Her need for him starting to take over all her senses.

"You are so goddamn hot," he whispered huskily as she finally opened his shirt away from his chest and their lips met again. His hands ran over the red lace as her hands roamed his body. He fell back on her bed, their lips never leaving each other. They continued kissing every part they could reach as one item of clothing after another finally fell around them.

As the last of the red lace landed beside the bed Chandler reached over for a condom, expertly slipping it on in no time since he'd been practicing so much lately. They grinned at each other in the haze of lust around them. She quickly closed her eyes and moaned as he entered her, filling her with a quickening pace again and again, doing what he'd perfected in the last week or so. She'd just started to desperately, pleadingly strain out his name, a moment he'd come to covet like no other during their lovemaking. A moment that always threatened to send him over the edge. But this time he heard more.

He jerked his head to the left, sweat pouring off his brow. She glanced to her right, moments from flying over the edge, her breathing heavy. Then they looked at each other, panicked.

Their friends, all of them, had suddenly converged on the apartment and were now just on the other side of the bedroom door…

 _ **NOTE: This is just a quickie (pardon the pun) two-parter I've had on a my mind a while now. Of all the Mondler kisses, this one in "TOW All The Kissing" is my favorite. I think. Anyway, part 2 won't be far behind. And, yes, I Call Baby is still on my to-do list, don't worry! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God!" Monica moaned and Chandler wasn't sure if it was in the moment or because of the entourage gathering outside. He didn't take any chances, quickly covering her mouth with his own as they both road the wave together, ignoring for the moment the voices on the other side,

"Do you think Monica is home?" Phoebe asked, setting her purse on the kitchen table.

"I don't think so," Rachel said, whipping her head back and forth. "Oh, maybe. Her bedroom door is shut."

"She might be napping," Phoebe said with a shrug. "She worked last night, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and she got home really late," Rachel said, hand on her hip as she cocked an eyebrow. "I know I heard the front door close at like 3:30."

"Huh," Phoebe said, then added somewhat bitterly, "and you all have jet lag, from, that...London, too."

"True," Rachel nodded as Joey walked through the door. "Hey, Joey."

"Hey," he said, looking around and sniffing. "Aww, man. I heard voices and I thought dinner was ready!"

"Hungry?" Phoebe asked excitedly, picking up her purse again. "Oh, me, too! I gotta sink my teeth into a medium-well burger with cheese and bacon and…."

"Pheebs, stop," Joey whined. "I cannot watch you eat another burger, OK?! I just can't!"

"Oh, come on Joey, you know the deal," Rachel said with a grin. "No meat for you until after the babies are born."

"Yeah," he said, looking away and nervously running his palm along the back of his neck. "Look, Pheebs, the truth is I, I did have, ah, steak in London…"

Both women gasped.

"But, hey, it was another country, right, so...so it doesn't count, right?" he said, desperately, then added for validation. "Chandler and Monica agreed with me!"

"Joseph Francis!" Phoebe said. "I can't believe...wait! Does this mean Monica had sex?"

"Now that is a statement no brother wants to walk in on," Ross said as he entered the apartment, a deeper scowl than the one he was generally wearing these days coming over his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah…" Joey started as Rachel just looked around aimlessly, neither wanting to mention the word "London" to him.

"London," Phoebe said with a slight eye roll. "They were talking about London and how Joey ate meat…"

"Joey!" Ross scolded. Joey just shrugged.

"... and I knew it when he walked back in the door after everybody came home," Phoebe concluded. Ross widened his eyes then shook his head slightly.

"Okay…" he said, "and what does that have to do with Monica having...sex?"

"Well, I knew Joey ate meat and I _also_ knew that Monica had sex," she said, almost muttering the last words.

"In London?" Ross asked flatly.

"Who would Monica have sex with in London?" Rachel asked, this having been the first time she'd heard any of this. "She was with me the whole time."

"But you weren't there the whole time," Phoebe noted.

"Yeah, but she was with me and Emily or Mom and Dad before you got there," Ross said. Joey nodded.

"She was with me and Chandler the rest of the time," Joey confirmed, then added with a smirk. "Well, except for the night I was with Felicity. She probably hung out with Chandler so you _know_ she didn't have any sex."

They all chuckled lightly at the prospect.

"Except…" Phoebe started, then looked uneasily at the other three.

"Except, what?" Ross said.

"He said 'no, we didn't,'" Phoebe said. "When I said 'you had sex' he said 'no we didn't.'"

"What does that matter?" Joey asked. "Come on, this is ridiculous. I'm hungry!"

Rachel and Phoebe exchanged a look, remembering the kissing incident the morning Rachel came home from Greece, but didn't say anything.

"Where are Monica and Chandler anyway?" Ross asked.

"I called his office a little while ago and he wasn't there," Joey said, impatiently.

"I think Monica's in her room," Rachel said excitedly, a bit of mischief in her voice as she turned to walk toward Monica's bedroom door, all eyes curiously following her. "Maybe _she_ knows where he is."

"No, Rach! What if she is sleeping?" Joey said, not wanting one more thing to stand between him and dinner,

Rachel ignored him then hesitated just a moment before knocking gently. "Mon?"

Monica and Chandler were holding each other tight on the bed, staring at the door, trying not to make a sound or move a muscle.

"Mon?" Rachel asked again. "Are you in there?"

"Oh my God," Chandler whispered as quietly as he could. "Whatta we gonna do?!"

"Shhh," Monica admonished, equally as quiet. "If we stay quiet, maybe they'll go away. I locked the door."

"Right! Right, you locked the door," Chandler said softly with a relieved sigh, smiling. "Now, where were we?"

He bent down and started to kiss her neck again, but she pushed at his shoulders.

"Stop," she whispered with a grin. "The walls and doors are thin you know."

"But you taste sooo good," he breathed, touching his lips to her skin again.

"Chandlerrr," she whispered, then gasped softly, her eyes fluttering shut. "We can't do this...ahhh…"

On the other side of the door, Rachel looked back at her friends in the kitchen.

"I think she's in there," she said quietly, gesturing toward the door. "I hear something...moving."

Ross, Joey and Phoebe walked closer to the door as Rachel put her ear against the center.

"Mon?" Rachel said, hand on the doorknob. "We're going to get dinner. Do you want anything?"

Nothing.

"Monica?" Rachel said as she turned the doorknob, then frowned when she found it locked. "Mon, are you OK?"

Monica squeezed her eyes closed, trying to fight the heat swiftly rising through her body once again and sighed.

"I'm fine, Rach," she said loud enough for Rachel to hear and Chandler to stop and stare down into her face, clearly disappointed.

"Sorry," Monica mouthed, with a wince.

"OK, do you want to go to dinner with us?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's OK!" Monica said quickly. "You go on ahead." Chandler smirked at her.

"OK," Rachel said, then asked. "Do you know where Chandler is?"

Monica had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while," she said, stroking him as she smiled. Chandler tried to stifle a gasp and keep from laughing at the same time.

"Alright, well, we'll probably hang out here a while and see if he shows up," Rachel said. "Joey said he should be home from work soon."

Chandler dropped his head, feeling defeated, as Monica sighed.

"OK, I'll...I'll go to dinner," she said, "just give me a couple minutes I...I just, um, woke up."

"Great," Rachel said. "We'll wait for you." She turned back to their friends and shrugged.

Monica frowned as she looked into Chandler's eyes, then she leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll wait for you at the coffee house," she whispered.

"OK," he breathed out in a long, dejected sigh as he rolled to the other side of the bed, watching as she gracefully sat on the edge and started reaching for her clothes.

"Wait," he whispered. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

He stood and pulled on his boxers then walked to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her.

"I took it off," he whispered as he found her underwear. "Let me put it back on."

She was going to silently protest, then found herself mesmerized as he gently lifted one foot then the other, his eyes never leaving hers. They slowly stood together as he pulled her panties over her bottom, being sure to brush his fingertips across her hips and down the sides of her thighs, making her shiver.

Monica heartbeat tripled when he picked up her red lace bra and laid his lopsided grin on her. He slowly slid the straps over her arms and then stood behind her, gently brushing her breasts as he put the cups back into place. He kissed her shoulder as he secured the clasp. Monica shyly glanced over her shoulder as Chandler took a half-step back, taking her in. He almost couldn't breathe as it finally dawned on him what breathtaking actually meant. He ran his palms down her arms, finally wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him once more. It had been days and days and days now but to him it still felt like a dream.

"I just wanted to see you in it one more time,," he whispered against her ear. "You are so beautiful, Monica Geller."

Monica felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Oh, how she was falling for him. She knew it, she could feel it and she couldn't pull away. She didn't want to be away from him. Maybe she could say she changed her mind, she was too tired...

"Mon!" she heard Joey yell on the other side of the door. "Ya comin'?!"

She felt Chandler chuckle into her hair.

"He's hungry," he whispered.

Monica smiled and turned in his arms. "Coming, Joe," she said as she pushed herself against Chandler and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?" she asked, laying her forehead to his.

"As soon as I get ready to come home from work," he said with a grin. She giggled quietly and nodded. Reluctantly she left his arms and swiftly pulled on her dress, which he zipped up for her, then he handed Monica her sandals.

"See you soon," he said with a grin, then hid hid behind the door as she opened it and walked into the living room, closing her door behind her,

"Hey," she said to the group with a smile. "Gotta grab my hairbrush and I'll be ready."

"You look rested," Rachel said, taking in Monica's disheveled appearance and beaming smile.

"I am," Monica said, pretending to look around the apartment before heading into the bathroom. "I think I've finally worked the jet lag out of my system. Still no Chandler, huh?"

"Nope!" Joey said, "but I think we should go to dinner. He wouldn't want us to be hungry."

"Why don't we wait for him at the coffee house, Joe," Ross said. "They've got food there."

"Yeah, we can have an appetizer!" Phoebe said.

"Sounds like a great idea," Monica said as she finished brushing her hair, her whole body still tingling from his touch. She glanced longingly at her bedroom before she walked out to greet her friends.

"Ready?"

Ten minutes later Monica was sitting on one of the chairs as Chandler walked into the coffee house. She smirked when she saw he even had his briefcase with him.

"Finally!" Joey said as Chandler took a seat on the far end of the couch next to Rachel, opposite of where Monica was sitting. "Where have you been?!"

"I got caught up at work," Chandler said wearily, then he looked right at Monica and added with a wink, "but I'm quitting tomorrow."

-The End-

 _ **NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this little fic-let. Have a great weekend!**_


End file.
